ResetTale
by FaithfulPen
Summary: Humans don't like humans. Why would they like monsters? Young Frisk came to realize this a little late. But with the involvment of a special flower, they might have a plan. If a certain voice can stay quiet and a skeleton can learn to forgive that is. However what will come when they begin to abuse resets for their selfish wants?(cover art by majumi)
1. Prolouge

I did it.

I freed the monsters.

All I had to do now was make my way to the city and get the local humans to come and meet with the monsters so they can get a 'new' new home. It seemed easy enough but while making my way there I realized just exactly what I was doing. I was walking to a city that just a few days ago I had run away from with no intent of going back. My steps got slower.

I ran away because of the hate found in such a small place was just unbearable. Steps slowed even more. I didn't even leave a note or anything. Not like it mattered much being a orphan in a city. At this point I was dragging my feet. I was walking into a place were they couldn't accept other humans with the intent of reintroducing monsters into there society after centuries. I stopped walking.

I found myself at the bottom of the mountain path at this point. Looking back up towards the peak I felt a grip in my stomach I couldn't stand. I had been in the underground for what can be logically seen as 3 days but I've **lived** there for so much more. Making friends for life over and over and going through so many puzzles. Pushing people to do things and then do it all over again. How did I manage this? By all my resetting.

There, humans with a strong soul can have a certain 'control' of time. My soul was filled with determination and allowed me to save and reset as if the entire experience was just a game. At first I took this for granted and just played around with people. Then I saw how some people would carry a déjà vu of previous resets and a certain flower would retain all memories. It was then I had fully realized that what I was doing was **not** a game and I was messing with peoples lives.

When I fell down I was told by a voice that if I did the right thing and showed people kindness I would set all the monsters free. So you can assume I always took out a froggit or two with the occasional vulkin to keep my time abilities in check. It was later when I had my epiphany that I decided to do what was right. After that the voice in my head was identified as fallen child like me. The flower, who also carried a secret identity as Asriel Dreemur, had told me about the child.

Chara was apparently an 10 year old girl who had fallen In the late 90's. She had attempted to kill herself by jumping into the same chasm I would find myself in. She had a deep hatred for humanity and would show violent tendencies when reminded of the world above. In her case she was reminded often with an 8 year old Asriel who only wanted to see the stars. Seeing the monsters yearn for the human world sickened her. Ironically as her stay continued she grew sick and eventually became the equivalent to a fallen monster. Asriel attempted to bring Chara's body back to the human world but was attacked. Later the queen would take the child's body and bury it under a very familiar flower patch. He would talk about how she was dangerous, but I had only ever heard Chara once or twice upon waking up each reset. So she still mostly a mystery to me.

However recalling all this stuff brought me to terrible realization. That happened in the 90's! That's fairly recent! If humans attacked him on sight then what would they do now?!

I started to grit my teeth. What was I doing. Was I leading them to sanctuary or their final resting place. Could I really take the risk? The monsters have been dreaming of leaving the underground for a long time but is it just to soon for them. I can't bring himself to led them to what they've been waiting years for only for what they would greet with kindness to tear that a part. I just can't.

I slowly found myself on the ground holding my knees and crying. What could I do? I can't sit her and bawl forever. Mom will be expecting me back soon and I don't know if I could look in her general direction at the moment. This is to much stress for a kid. How did they expect me to handle it in the first place? Just walk up to someone and be like 'hey my monster friends live here now. Okay? Okay.' That's not how humans work! They have trouble living along side their own because they are a different color or because they don't like the same things! What am I to do?

"Howdy…Do you need some help?"

I look up and sure enough Flowey the flower or Asriel or whatever he wants to go by at the moment was right in front of me.

"Asriel? How are you here?"

"Well, with the barrier broken I can pop up just about anywhere now."

Isn't this just lovely. Like I didn't already have so much to worry about. I shook my head a little, but he didn't seem to notice. I looked at the ground as if it contained something of vast interest.

"I thought in this form you hate me. Why would you offer to help me?"

"That's not completely true." He went. Twirling his leaves a little as if he would rather be anywhere else which I'm sure he does. "I feel nothing at all in this form. However some feelings have lingered from my old self and to get it out of my system I'd like to help out a little if I can." He stared as if embarrassed but mixed with something I couldn't put my finger on quite

I look at him hard. He starts to slightly pull himself back from my glare. As evil as he was, and still might be, he _is_ older than me technically. He also has the memories from before . Maybe he could give me advice on what to do. I must be crazy to be doing this but I need input.

"Okay, how about some advice? All monsters at the moment depend on me to send message of their arrival to the local people. However I'm certain this will only spell doom for them ruining any chance for a happy ending. I want them to be happy but their hopes and dreams want them dead. What do I do? What do I-" I broke off into a slight sob. Feeling the weight of the responsibility on my back once more.

"Why don't you just reset?"

"Huh-"

"Yeah!" he semi shouted. Looking proud of his answer. "You want them happy correct?" this earned a nod from me. "Well moron, if you ask me, they were the happiest dealing with your shenanigans underground. If it upsets you this much it be safe to say you're determined enough to do anything to make them happy. All you gotta do is go back through and try to convince them to stay in their little hole." He ended with his infamous grin.

I'd never thought of that. While going over my options my literal options appeared beside me. My determination had conjured up a continue and reset option. I knew what _I wanted_ to do but what would they think? I shut my eyes tightly, biting my lip as well. No, this is for their best interest. I gave Flowey one last look before selecting the reset button. Everything flashed white.

* * *

Far up on the peak of Mt. Ebott a special group of monsters stood, overlooking the landscape.

"Isn't this view lovely?" Toriel said. Eyes fixated on the sunset. "It sure is." Asgore replied. The beauty of it all was enough for the queen to dismiss his reply calmly. Alphys was currently collecting dirt samples from the new land while Undyne found herself planning out cooking classes with Papyrus and Sans was stuck in the middle. Being the skeleton he was, he didn't put a lot of effort to conversate on the most part. He sighed of relief upon seeing his brother happily going about in the dying sun light. For a while now it seemed his life had been going in a loop and for once he's glad it's different than usual. The kid saved us and now we're free. _Tibia_ honest he was starting to become suspicious of the kid. He had a strong feeling his constant feelings of déjà vu was related with him but now, when he looked over the skies and saw the….expanding ..white…void…that nobody else seemed to see. Okay kid, you've peaked my interest.

He let out one last sigh and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"hey tori, lovin' that nice ass. Oh, and Undyne, Papyrus has had a crush on you since he was a baby bone." Putting on his hoodie as the last words slip.

"My goodness!"

"He has _**what**_ now!"

"BROTHER! THE BETRAYAL!"

As soon as the ruckus started the white abyss wiped them away. All except a certain skeleton whose eye was giving off a slight blue glow.

* * *

Author's note:

wow first Undertale story. Wowie first story for this account. So yeah. Lets be gentle. I just want to say that this will not be average length for chapters! For this my lovelys is a prolouge. And no matter what tlour favorite little skelly mightve said at the end here. Pairings are not going to be a thing! Maybe...I'll think about it. And last but not least. Yes I have Chara as female. However as of the moment frisk is still gender fluid. Thus why I have them in 1st person. So yeah. that's it..hope you likey :D


	2. Chapter 1

When the light finally grew down I found my self back in the flower pit as expected. I took a moment to get my thoughts together. I knew this wouldn't be easy, but I have to try. Right?

"I could help, ya know."

So the dead speaks. I could hear a grunt from her after hearing my thoughts. A perk of sharing a body I guess. Honestly, I don't think I would want her help even if I thought she could help. What would she do? Say things they can't hear intensely at them?

"you shouldn't underestimate me like that kid." I say then immediately putting my hands over my mouth. They just used my mouth to speak. Since when were they able to do that! As I tried to calm myself down I realized something. They just called me a kid! I'm only a year younger than her! She has no right! These thoughts just made her giggle.

"Honestly, I might have been younger when I died but I'm technically I'm 27. I can't help that poltergeist can't age!" this statement stunned me. "so." I say meekly. "you identify as a poltergeese?" A groan came from the back of my mind. "look, I don't know _what_ I am, but I do know a common knowledge of supernatural things.. And it's pronounced polter-GEIST!" I could feel my cheeks heat up. This must be what Chara is feeling right now.

There was a huff and I began to feel my body pick itself up. It was very strange to feel myself move so I put all my effort to stop it and my legs went stiff. I was very pleased to see I still had some control but the fact that my face was in a scowl meant I might have won the battle, but the war is still on. He held my scowl tightly shouting obscenities at me for being in his way. He stopped after a while but my face was already sore. I began to wish I also could read her thoughts because as 'we' stood there I began to worry what was going to happen.

"Look," she began to say " I know you have no reason to trust me. Hell, it's not like the goat family gave any favors to my name." she drifted off into to some mumbling before coming back to her topic. "However, I know a way to keep the monsters underground." This caught my attention and she knew it. With a wide grin she continued. "I know how to et those stupid monsters to see what is right in front of them, but you're not going to like it." That didn't sound foreboding at all.

I sat myself back down. If I was going to listen to her I might as well be semi-comfy doing so.. "Okay Chara, I'm listening. I just have one question for you. Why would you know how to do all this?" there was slight laughter as the words died as spoken. " You still haven't figured it out yet have you?" She began to make fist out of my hands. " I was the one who saved them in the first place!" I was able to jerk my head up to this.

"I was the one who explained things to you when you didn't quite know what it was! I was the one who translated for the monsters who begged you to spare them! I was the one who let you truly know an opponent when you didn't know what you were up against! I was the one who let you know you were still you.." I could've sworn a tear rolled down my check but upon checking my check was dry.

"If you need anymore reasons then I was the one who convinced the crybaby goat not to wipe you from existence. So I feel like it's safe to say I might know them a little bit more than you. Wouldn't you agree?" I was completely frozen. I had no idea is was Chara all along. I just assumed I could read the situation fairly well. This brought a deep laugh out of Chara. "You honestly think your idiotic self could figure the underground out that quickly? You're lucky your dumb ass has a determined soul that can reset your deeds as you please! The others weren't as lucky yet at least they didn't need a damn narrative!" Having Chara mention the humans got me thinking. " What were their powers then? What did there souls do?"

Upon asking this I could feel her essence(since she lacks a soul) tighten. "All those souls were scared and wasted. They wanted peace and instead they received violence." She was quiet for a while and I wondered if she was close to the other humans. "heh, no dufus. I'm dead, remember? It was _your_ determination that made me like this. However my conscious was strong enough to follow them for the most part of the ruins. What else was I going to do? Just sit and, quite literally, rot." Quiet yet again resurfaced. "then why do you feel this strongly about them?" I say curiously. I feel my head look up towards the opening of the mountain. "I guess I just feel like I can relate to them. You feel down this while running away with the intent of becoming something short of a 'mountain man'. Well we had different agendas." I catch on fairly quickly to what she means and try my best to think of a new topic. Why did it matter what the other humans could do? They were dead.

A sharp spark flew in my body. "Okay, so most of my information comes from the goat mom but I think they'd be happy if someone knew." She steadied herself in my body and took a deep breath and with an exhale began. "I don't know there names but I do know there soul origin power. So I hope they forgive me there. First was a green soul of kindness. He had a power similar to you and could save however he could not access those saves after death. Mr. Dad took his life." I reacted towards the name given to Asgore, but she didn't seem to notice. "Second was a young and light blue soul of patience. She was able pause time but some vents got the best of her and hotlands lava claimed her life. Third was a dark blue soul of Integrity. She could rewind checkpoints from checkpoints. He fell shy when it came to Mettaton's antics. Fourth was a yellow soul of justice. He could manipulate time to where he could basically teleport though space and time. Mr. Dad brought an end to him too. Fifth was a perseverant purple soul who could speed up time. She was taken out by Undyne. Lastly, the sixth was a brave orange soul who could slow time. His soul was found in the last corridor." After all that one could say Chara looked(or made me look) hurt.

I began to wonder if talking about these were hurting her because she didn't have one. A deep chuckle started to burst from me. "Are you such a dumbass that you thought I didn't have a soul?" she began, the laughing getting louder. My arm rose and a fragile soul appeared in my palm. It was crooked and pitch black but gave off a warm feeling. "what is your soul made of then?" I ask, glad I had a chance to use my own mouth. I heard her snicker and felt my face form a smirk. " The most powerful force in the world Frisk. Powerful enough to keep me here after death and strong as ever. This my dim witted friend is a soul completely filled with hate." My eyes grew wide hearing this.

"Wait. You want to help me save monsters but you are filled with hate?!" I face palmed through Chara control. "Don't tell me you forgot that all my hate is towards humanity!" she said. "yeah. But incase you forgot, I just happen to be of the human race!" yet another face palm occurred "Look Frisk. If you die for good, I also vanish into whatever sick god that finds our situation amusing has in store for us." I tried to calm myself down. I still needed to see what they thought would after all.

Chara must have sensed this and took it as a go to explain. "Look Frisky Bits, all you gotta do is travel the underground with my soul in tow, and whenever you get into a I'll handle it." I could _feel_ their smug look. "But…I already know how to spare monsters.." a scoff could be heard. "No you idiot! We dust them! I have 99 atk and def so I could handle it for you while your precious little soul keeps us **alive**!" I felt my stomach drop then a slight anger rose. "Why! Why would you do that! These people love and cared for me! For you! For us, for God's sake! I couldn't hurt them. They've done so much for us! I'm doing this to help them remember! I could ne-"

"SHUT UP!"

Her scream was loud and seemed to be distorted. Never the less, it spooked me. She took a deep breath and started to talk again. "Of course I remember what you want to do. If I'm anything I'm most defiantly not a zombie. My brain is still intact for the most part." There seemed to be doubt there but I pushed it off. "I know you could never do it, that's why I would.-let me finish- the only way to access the true reset that you just used for the **first time** is by not killing anyone. A pacifist route if a name was given. If what the flower said about that is true then if we _**kill everyone**_ and then reset regularly they should gain an almost instinctual fear for humans. A fear so great they wouldn't dream of living on the surface!" half way through Chara had used my mouth for her grand reveal and because she did so with an unreasonable sized smile that was still smiling my face was beginning to hurt.

It made sense. I mean they always carried some memories when I would reset either from death or boredom. My body began to chuckle deeply which worried me. It began to calm shortly after though. As much as I detest it, the idea sounded crazy enough to work. There was just one worry I had. "What if this doesn't work? What if they don't obtain this fear?" I say concerned that the monsters I had grown to love would be to kind hearted to ever hate man-kind. "Well," she said "Then we'll do it again.

"We'll do it again and again and again, until the mere thought of humans sends them running! We give them the fear to keep them here for centuries to come!" Well. That is what I'm trying to do in a sense. It was terrifying to hear it like such. "Fine." I start to walk towards the doorway that will lead us to Flowey. Then I stopped once more. "Ugh! What could it possibly be now?" I stay still for a while until I can manage my final question. "What about me?" I manage. "What do you mean _what about you_?" she semi yelled trying to be visibly calm. She was failing. "Well, I love them Chara. They're my family now. If they're scared of humans they won't want me to live underground with them." A questioning feeling from Chara arose. "I thought that's what you wa-" "No! I just want them underground! I don't want them to hate me! What if. What if they remember me?! I couldn't live with myself if the only _people_ I've cared about despise me!"

An exhale exited my body. "let's see. We can comb through your hair and cover your disheveled personality." She said while combing _my_ hands through _my_ hair. "I can give you my _lovely_ eyes." I blinked and for half a second I swore everything was red. "And finally, when we get to mom's place you can borrow one of my sweaters." All seemed calmed for just a second but when Chara tried to move nothing happened.

"What now." she said with mild agitation. "What about my name?" I could feel the glare that she was unable to give. "Then just make up a name before goat face acts for a damn pun-based contact name!" A whole new joy went through me. "I've always wanted to be a Jennifer!" I say with a wide grin. "Are you even female Frisk?" I let out a snicker "That's for me know and for to be determined enough to find out one day! However today is not that day!" I proudly stated holding a pointed hand up and then begin my way through the dark door.

* * *

Authors Note

Well, this took longer than expected but it wasn't _that_ long right. Right? Anyway!

I hope I did a good job for introducing Chara amd putting out there what she can do and what she knows. *sweats*

No Sans this chapter but I promise he won't be _bonely_ long :D huh! *wink nudge* anyway again! The time has come to give frisk a gender. Or atleast a gendered name maybe. Id like to get a name you the viewers enjoy. So feel free to suggest a name for his temporary disguise. Obviously I like jennifer but thinking about picking something like Alex or Brylee to remain unisex. But ya know. What ev.

P.S. no beta yet and I'm only so perfect. If only the GREAT PAPYRUS was here *swoons*


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: So.. hey there!...It's been a minute huh.. Well as much as I would like to blame classes and a starting to a school year and band camp and a bunch of other jazz, they only are to fault for about half of my absence. I'm just a terrible person and I apologize. So to prove i'm sorry here's a long chapter :D (which is of average length compared to others...I try :'c)

* * *

Have you ever heard the saying if a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound? Well, I don't know about any the trees at the moment but, if a skeleton falls across reality some disgruntled comments can be heard. Especially if they aren't aware of what just happened. Turns out it can give ya' a skele-TON of pain.

"Well that was definitely something." I say while wiping the snow off my pants. Shortly after this a splitting head ache occurred. I grabbed my head waiting for the pain to pass, but every time a pause for the pain arrived memories of things I could've sworn haven't happened appeared. Images of myself doing things I have no recollection of. Faces were blurred but some of the images were obvious. Grillby, Papyrus, and Undyne being among them. But some of them were unfamiliar. But the pain and flashes did subside.

"What a skullache, at least it's chilled out a bit." I took a look around to get a grip of my surroundings. It seemed I was at the ole' lady's knock-knock door. What was I doing here that cause me to fall from a seemingly large distance? The last memory I can recall before the skull rush from earlier is heading to Grillby's after making a promise with the lady.

"Shit. I didn't overdo it at the bar did I? Ugh, I really hope that's not the case but that would explain these weird memories." My eyes widened a bit with a sudden realization. I didn't come down here wasted and embarrass myself did I? Honestly if this lady wasn't one of my only joys of my 'work' shift I wouldn't mind but I'd rather not mess it up. I walk up to the door slowly and knocked on it. A sound of recognition could be heard.

"What does a skeleton ask a night out?"

"What does he say?" a feminine voice asked.

"How boned am I?"

Some chuckles could be heard from the other side. I sighed taking the joy as a signed that this particular joke would not apply to me. But just to make sure I could ask… Nah. I told her good bye and heard her walk away so I continued to my original destination. I could really use something to drink anyway.

Entering Grillby's was as expected. I got the similar greetings from the familiar patrons who all seem to have their own problems to deal with and their poison seems to be the quickest solution. I sat at the bar, waiting to be waited on, when the fish beside me decided to strike up a conversation.

"Heya sans, my good buddy! Here you go sitting up right by your good pal here and not even a hello. I honestly feel hurt, first the ladies and now you. How cruel."

Now, if I'm to be completely honest, besides Grillbz and some of the dog guards I have no clue who any of the people here are. Sure I see them multiple times a day but getting to know people is just tiresome. Some of them do respond to 'Sassy' though, and I honestly don't know if that should concern me or not. But this fish here seems distressed by my actions so I guess I could lead him on for a bit.

"Hey now, lets not go blaming me for my awareness this early." I said with a wink. At the same time noticing the clock telling the time at 3 but he seemed to buy it. "A friend as good as you should know how I am when I first get up." The fish is now flowing with tears wailing on about how he is a bad friend so I take this time to end the almost-not really- conversation.

I put my shoulders on the bar so my hands could prop my head on them. Grillby made his way over here putting his note pad in his pocket.

"C'mon Grillbz. What if I wanted to splurge today?"

"…" his fire flickered indicating he wasn't in the mood to deal with shenanigans witch just meant sans was about to have some real fun for a change.

"I was thinking about a jar of mayonnaise, but that never gets the ladies now does it. Maybe Mustard would be a nice change of pace" Grillby raised a… fire brow? Anyhow, he raised a brow wondering if he might actually change from his norm. "But you know me, I always relish in a nice bottle of ketchup." Laughing at my joke for a second there, Grillby placed a bottle of the red substance and walked off. He hated puns but was glad his friend was here in a happy mood never the less. Chugging the bottle I placed it down and went to grab his wallet only to find it missing. It must've slipped from it when he fell.

"Shit." I curse under my breath. How am I going to get out of here without paying? Not only does Grillbz have steep prices on his menu but ordering condiments is extra.

"You forget your wallet buddy? Just tell Grillby to put it on your tab. He'll be cool with it."

For the first time today the fish says something useful. I hollered for Grillbz to start me a tab and ordered some stuff to go to add to it, and gave my thanks to the fish. I was excited to warp to my favorite bush to eat and nap where Paps couldn't find me to at least the end of my shift. But hey, maybe I'll feel ambitious and do some work today. I chuckle at the thought as I make my away through time and space to my destination.

* * *

Walking through the corridor gave me chills knowing of the plan that was in the process of being set in motion. Any step now and a familiar face would pop up.

"Howdy I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

Yup. I could hear Chara sighing in the back of my mind, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to. But I managed to get passed his dialogue alive and have him initiate a FIGHT. He went on about his 'friendliness pellets' and I dodged every bullet. He got visibly upset and honestly shocked me with his responses.

"YoU kNoW wHaT's GoInG oN hErE, dOn'T yOu? YoU jUsT wAnTeD tO sEe Me SuFfEr."

This dialogue threw me off and when he attacked I was genuinely afraid. That is till the flaming ball of magic showed up and knocked the flower away. Toriel then showed in his spot instead. I felt a pit in my stomach seeing her. I was happy but I knew what was coming.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…"

 _Here's our chance frisky bits, prove where not as innocent as we seem!_

My eyes widened. She couldn't possibly want to do it now! What happened to waiting to we get to the house? I could hear her again. Mentioning the stick that was just sharp enough to pierce the monsters frail skin. Humans are much stronger so this would be a simple and fatal blow. Emphasis on fatal.

 _Go ahead! Right in her monster kidney equivalent and we will be up a level and on the move._

"No! I don't want to harm mom! I don't want to do this anymore, Chara! I don't like this plan anymore!" I began to bawl. Toriel looks at me with concern. She approaches me and kneels in front putting her hands on my shoulders for comfort.

"Ah! Do not be afraid my child." She starts to rub my shoulders in attempt to calm me down. I look up to her face, tears rolling down my eyes. Was I really about to harm this nice old lady? _You're damn right you will._ Chara's thoughts were obviously not a big help at the moment.

"Shh. It's okay my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through here every day to see if a human has fallen. So, pardon me if I come off rude but… Where did you learn this name _Chara_?"

My tears had now ceased and when I saw the compassion in her eyes knowing she was truly worried about me made me so happy. I knew if I told her how I knew who Chara was things would turn sour so I thought it'd be best to hug it out. That is until I saw her lovely smile turn into a wince of pain.

Upon looking down I could so my hand holding my stick which was firmly lodged in her stomach. I tried to pull it out but it caused blood to pour out and cover me. I jumped away, feeling a strong urge to puke. She had fallen down on her side gasping for air while some blood trickled from her mouth. Her eyes began to look glassy but still focused on me. I bent down on my knees to get a better look at her face for some sort of twisted goodbye but couldn't bring myself to say a word. My face was still blank with my mouth ajar and I could feel a steady stream of tears.

"Chara..." She said, showing each syllable was immense pain. "I always did adore your beautiful eyes, my child." Drawing her hand to my cheek to place it before falling to the floor and vanishing into dust. Looking into her eyes up to that time I could see what she was talking about. I had red eyes. Chara did this. The feeling in my stomach grew heavier looking at the pile of ash. It was like I was empty but weighted at the same time. I brought myself up but stayed in place with my void like feeling. I guess Chara then got bored.

"Oh sigh," my mouth speaks "looks like momma's boy determination is crushed. Oh well! Just means I get full control now. Should've stuck with the plan kid." She said as she makes her way towards the end of the ruins using my body as if it's her own.

* * *

A/N: SEE! as for apology for being gone I killed for you! Happy right :D If not it's fine because my favorite will be in the next chapter and we all know how favorite play out :) so i just have one last question then. Where are the knives?


End file.
